


They're my home

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), i got frozen fever again yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: "A goddess!" Olaf excitedly yells which had Honeymaren stopping in her tracks."Technically, being a fifth spirit makes her a goddess." Honeymaren said with confidence she definitely doesn't have.-Where the Northuldra finally visit Arendelle and game night is a little more exciting.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

This is the day. Her first excursion out of the forest and into civilization and Honeymaren is very excited. She'd be going with other Northuldra to Arendelle to belatedly celebrate Anna's ascension to Queen, when Elsa decided to stay in the forest to be its official guardian a few months ago, and officially reintroduce the two groups. Elsa's also coming which is no big deal at all, it's her sister, it's natural. It's not giving her any confusing feeling in her stomach whenever Elsa smiles at her and talks about how she longed to be this free, which they bonded over and did not give her any tingling sensations in her chest when Elsa laughs and smiles. Nope. Totally normal thing to feel when encountering new things. Or people.

"Hey sleepyhead, everyone's getting ready let's go!" Ryder pulled back the flap of her tent and gestured excitedly towards the group congregating where the fire pit is. Honeymaren caught a glimpse of a bright white reflection amongst the people and her heart did a flip as she finished packing her stuff and had Ryder pulling at her arm to go faster.

"Elsa made an ice sled, we're going to travel through the pass."

"Can't we just use boats and float down the river?"

"We can, but we get to be pulled by the water spirit how cool is that? Besides, most of our people are younger so they'd probably enjoy it."

They both reached the group and as soon as Honeymaren was within reach, Elsa grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the sled. It was long and huge, enough to fit at least ten people. It has cup holders which is weird but okay. Honeymaren dropped her bag in the back of the sled and looked at an excited Elsa staring at her expectantly.

"You just saw Anna a week ago."

"Yes, not about that, it's just you're going to see Arendelle for the first time and meet everyone. I'm excited for you and, well, everyone." Elsa beamed at her and Honeymaren felt something flip in her chest. She placed a hand on it while pretending to fix her clothing.

"Okay, I have to warn you about Arendellians, they are good people but they can be overly enthusiastic at times and it might overwhelm you and the others so just tell me if they're too much and we'll just head straight for the castle. But they're great, they throw great parties and fun activities during said parties. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun. Also, they are used to Sven and they don't even bat an eye when Kristoff and Sven share a carrot so Ryder should be comfortable. Oh, and we have a sauna which is very comfortable I'm sure Yelena would love to try that out. And I'm rambling. Sorry." Elsa pursed her lips, hands twined in front of her. Her fingers fidgeting as she turned halfway away from Honeymaren. If she's not paying close attention, which Honeymaren wasn't she's just paying a normal amount of attention, she could see a faint telltale of a blush on Elsa's cheeks. Which is crazy 'cause why would she be embarrassed, she's adorable. Perfect even.

"It's okay, no need to worry I'm sure everyone will be welcoming." she puts her hands on Elsa's shoulders and squeezed softly. She could feel the tension slowly leave her body as she smiles and raises her own hand to cover Honeymaren's. She pulled away, as unsuspicious as she can be, eyes darting around before letting out a breath. Elsa's now fidgeting on her hair and Honeymaren fought really hard not to tuck that strand that always seem to fall on her forehead. They continued to not stare at each other, though they stole glances which they quickly averted over the small sign of the other catching them, for a few more moments.

"Uh, everyone's ready if you're ready." Ryder announced, he's looking kind of sheepish and smiling wonkily at them.

"Oh, yes, we're ready." Elsa seem to shake herself out of the weird limbo they created, looked at her, which Honeymaren nodded to, before Elsa went ahead to the the group and telling them to board.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Ryder sidled up to her and nudged her rib with his elbow.

"What's what? We were just talking."

"Yelena said to give you guys time to talk but she was annoyed by the silence so she told me to tell you we're ready." Ryder nodded towards the elder climbing the sled beside a younger Northuldra, who's very excited to be going on a trip. Yelena happen to look up and Honeymaren met her eyes, the older woman shifted her gaze towards Elsa, who is calling the water spirit and asking for its permission, before returning to her, a smile slowly but surely forming on her lips. Honeymaren couldn't help the heat from rising to her face. 

"Honeymaren, are you coming?"

Elsa's voice snapped her out of her internal rambling about _how Yelena is seeing things and she doesn't know what she's talking about_ and realized she'd been standing there for longer than she thought and everyone was on board the sled just waiting for her. She quickly scanned the sled for available seats and found the one beside Yelena was vacant, most younger Northuldra gathered at the front wanting to see the Nokk up close and personal. She climbed up and dropped herself beside Yelena, still staring at her over the child's head.

"That was very excruciating to watch." she commented and Honeymaren huffed, crossing her arms in front of her.

The trip was quick. Literally. It was very fast. She knew the water spirit is fast, she managed to outrun the rush of water when the dam broke, but sitting on an ice sled having to follow Elsa on her steed was a very terrifying experience. Yelena seem to think too but the children, including Ryder, was thrilled and asked for another round.

"We're here." Elsa unmounted the Nokk, bowed lightly before it jumped back into the water and disappearing.

"Finally, I thought I saw my life flash through my eyes for a moment." Yelena mumbled, which Honeymaren chuckled at.

They disembarked the sled and they took in the docks which hosted different boats from the smallest to the largest. She doesn't have a basis on how large a vessel could be but it was the largest she'd seen in all of her years. It was taller than some of the houses on the docks! The houses were painted in different colors and it was so different from the usual grey, orange, and white they were stuck in that she couldn't help but wonder if she could have a tent in a different color. It would totally clash with the others but it looks so pretty. People wore different but also colorful clothing. She pulled at her usual grey clothing before looking at everyone around her and then Elsa.

"Everyone, welcome to Arendelle." Elsa waved her hand, welcoming them as the people clapped and slowly approached them with wide smiles and children holding toys to share with the Northuldra children. They slowly blended in with the citizens, who showed them things they haven't encountered before, for the ones born in the forest, and new ones for the older Northuldra.

Lieutenant Mattias greeted Yelena and showed her the photograph of him and Halima, Yelena seems to be very fascinated by the photograph and asked how they made it. Honeymaren smiled, the two always bickered in the woods not really a complete threat once they realized they're all trapped in there. They might not admit it but they are totally best friends in her opinion. Ryder started talking to the fishermen asking about their boats and losing his mind when they told him that there are bigger ships out there than the ship that's currently docked on the end of the port. She could hear his loud 'BIGGER?!' over the chatter of the people.

"Hey, you okay?" Elsa stood by her, looking at the people mingling and having new experiences and fun.

"Oh, Elsa, yeah, I'm okay. Just taking it all in." Honeymaren stole a quick glance at Elsa, smiling softly at her people, a fondness she'd only seen a couple of times and everytime a part of her wished it would be directed at her sometimes. But she won't, she thought as she returned her gaze to Ryder now trying to help some children ride a reindeer, wait is that Sven? That means Kristoff and Anna are close.

"Look, it's Sven." Honeymaren turned towards Elsa, who just whipped her head towards the direction she was pointing to. Huh.

"Yes, that means-" a smile blossomed and she turned around before even hearing Anna's excited yell.

"Elsa, you're here!" she launches herself towards Elsa and hugs her for all she's worth. Honeymaren smiled at the sisters, she finds Anna's very tactile show of love endearing and Elsa's somewhat cooler reception, no pun intended, very complimenting towards it. They're like two sides of coin, a scale that is perfectly balanced, the two sides of the bridge.

"And you brought the Northuldra, this is great! So, I have prepared a feast in the castle, everyone's invited, I even got Sven and Kristoff to take a bath and wear nice clothes." she pointed at them standing amongst children. Sven was playfully running around the kids while Kristoff's doing some weird handshake with Ryder. He was wearing a nicer top than the usual Honeymaren saw him with.

"So, how's the guardian-ing going this week?"

"Well, nothing happened much the same loggers and poachers but overall it's... great." Elsa looked at Honeymaren, who returned it with a small smile and a shrug, which Anna noticed, she squinted but didn't say anything. Elsa definitely noticed though.

"What is it?"

"Oh, um, nothing! Nothing, it's just- Honeymaren, nice to see you again how do you like Arendelle so far?" Anna jumped beside her and looped her harm to hers. A big grin on her face.

"It's very colorful and loud, but in a good way. I'm excited to get the grand tour of the place, I'm sure you have some secrets to tell." she nudged Anna who stifled a laugh.

"Oh I'll tell you all about it." Anna gave Elsa a look which Honeymaren doesn't know the meaning but Elsa's eyes widen before squinting and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Anna chuckled at that.

"But before all of that, I sort of just snuck out of a meeting-"

"Anna!"

"It was boring okay, I don't know how you managed to stay in the room for continuous hours." Anna raised her hands in surrender before huffing. Honeymaren found it amusing with her in a very formal dress and Queen in her title.

"I find the distraction of not showing my powers were enough." Elsa stated simply without any hesitation. Honeymaren felt Anna flinch but relaxed when Elsa laughed. It sent a wave of warmth through her.

"What is the meeting about?"

"Oh, just a treaty for trading. Some of the dignitaries are giving me a hard time, they're trying to screw me over thinking I would agree to their unfair demands. One even demanded to raise the taxes from our kingdom! There wasn't a tax in the first place! I'm just- they're underestimating me, though I always smooth things out but, ugh, it's just so exhausting. Makes me want to flee into the forest and stay with you guys." Anna put her hands on her hips, somehow making it very elegant despite the big un-queenly frown on her face. The perks of being born into a royal family, Honeymaren guesses. She unconsciously glanced at Elsa, standing with the posture taught to her since she was a kid, probably, and trying to assure Anna. She pulled her shoulders back, trying to imitate the posture but retreating after a few seconds. It was painfully not her.

"Well, some did have the gal to demand some things that are not quite covered by the agreement but generally they didn't try to trick me in the first place" Elsa said which Anna rolled her eyes at.

"Yeah, not all of us can have powers that terrify the crap out of them. What else you got?"

"Who's giving you trouble, I might know how to reign them in, so to speak."

"Well, he's from Frosand and his name's Adam. He's harping about the dangers of mystical creatures so he said he's just trying to protect them from 'magically imbued product' we might give them. Can you believe?" Anna certainly couldn't as she paced back and forth as she recounted the event.

"I remember him, he's always giving me a half glare stare but he doesn't say anything. He did try to bring that back then, I find humiliating him in front of other dignitaries an effective deterrence for his actions. You'll just have to do it in the subsequent meetings until he resigns to glares. He's quite persistent." Anna was nodding and mumbling to herself as she listened. Honeymaren watched the exchange, listening to the following advice about balancing demands and gains. They looked like the royals they are, even with Elsa wearing her white dress looking like a literal goddess, discussing the importance of choosing which place to pick for import and the literal future of their kingdom. Honeymaren looked at her calloused hands.

"Okay, so I was just about to finish but it ran too long so I snuck out but I'm going back, I'm going to dismiss and then we'll meet in the courtyard?"

"Okay, just remember they're still gauging you so show them who's in charge."

"I will, and thank you. Have fun, Honeymaren! I'll see you guys later!" Anna ran to Kristoff who called Sven and promptly ran back to the castle with Anna.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Elsa clapped her hands together, the excitement returning to her expression.

Honeymaren shook her head, silly thoughts. She looked around, Northuldra seem to mix nicely with the Arendellians. There are many choices but nothing comes to mind at the moment, she's just... there.

"Honeymaren?"

Honeymaren blinked, surprised by spacing off in the middle of a question. She internally composed herself, standing as straight as she could before flashing a smile at the worried Elsa.

"I don't know, why don't you pick and tour me around?"

"Okay." Elsa looked at her, confused probably, but didn't say anything. She cradled her chin with her fingers, thinking. It was adorable.

"How about we go to the bakery? You seem to like the filled bread Anna gave last time."

Honeymaren's eyes lit up and she nodded furiously, she did like those. She thought they were just normal bread but the sudden warmth and sweetness appearing out of nowhere gave her a surprise. She couldn't believe bread could be so good. Elsa chuckled at her enthusiasm, worry forgotten as they walked the streets, pointing out shops and some anecdotes about the citizens as they go. Honeymaren found the random letters of the citizens about Elsa choosing the early hours of the morning to sing her heart out especially amusing.

"It was one time, Ahtohallan called to me how can I refuse?"

  


* * *

  


"Earth guardians. Yelena. Grand Pabbie. Marshmallow! Anna when she just woke up!"

Sven rang the bell, Kristoff sharing a high five with Olaf as they got all of the answers right. Anna pouted and glared at Kristoff as he teased her about losing again. Elsa was psyching herself up, releasing the pillow and mumbling to herself about something. Honeymaren found herself getting carried away by the intense energy in the room, maybe she can help them win for once. Not that she'd played charades before but she's good at guessing and expressing stuff... with her body, she thinks.

"C'mon, Elsa, you can do this. We have Honeymaren so we got double, baby!" Anna nudged her, Honeymaren cheered.

"I still think two versus three is unfair." Kristoff pipes in.

"I think Olaf rearranging is unfair when Elsa can't use her powers. Life is unfair, man, you set the rules, get over it!" Anna screamed at an amused yet scared Kristoff, raising his hands in surrender.

Elsa looked nervously between Anna, who was bouncing off the couch, and Honeymaren, who was staring at her intently. She picked a paper from the hat and reading it. Honeymaren met Elsa's eyes when she finished reading and automatically latching onto her. Oh boy, what does that mean? Is she as bad as Anna told her to be at this?

"And... go!" Sven rang the bell and turned the timer. Elsa bit her lip, moving her hands in a running motion with uncertainty.

"Running! You're running! No? A bunny! A running bunny! Hair. Flowing hair. a running-hopping bunny with flowing hair. No?! Honeymaren, help me out!" Anna tapped her shoulder, not a tap definitely a slap in her excitement, rubbing it afterwards with a chuckle on her lips. She is sure very energetic. But back to the game. Honeymaren can't decipher what Elsa's trying to convey, her movements are hesitant and her face just sort of shows confusion and worry.

Anna continued to yell answers which added to Elsa's nervousness when Elsa cocked her head to the side as she moved to turn around. She knows that movement.

"The water spirit, the Nokk!"

Elsa pointed at her with wide eyes, nodding furiously.

"The Nokk, of course!" Anna said as Sven rang the bell. Anna cheered and high fived Honeymaren before hugging Elsa. She walked towards Kristoff, towering over him as he sat on the couch, a smug grin on her face.

"This is the day you go down, mountain man."

"It's still five against one and we get the next round. Ready Olaf?" he looked at him sideways, and Olaf just chuckled. Kristoff stood up from the couch and stretched rather exaggeratedly just to annoy Anna. Anna ignored him, still smug from their win before turning to Elsa and grabbing her shoulders and shaking her lightly with enthusiasm.

"You did it, well technically, Honeymaren did it but you also did it 'cause you were the one acting it out. I'm so proud of you both! We're going to win this thing, I just know it."

"Okay Olaf, let's do this." Kristoff picked a paper. A smiled appeared on his face as he looked at Anna haughtily, who stuck out her tongue at him, and clapping his hands before Sven rang the bell. The game continued on.

"You're actually bad at this, I thought Anna was joking." Honeymaren said to Elsa, who quickly picked the pillow close to herself. She just smiled shyly, which is just adorable.

"You got it anyway, I don't even know how should I convey a water horse. How did you get it anyway, I'm sure it's not one of my amazing gestures." she waved a hand making Honeymaren laugh.

"No, not that but... you tilt your head a certain way when you lead the Nokk." Honeymaren said sheepishly, knowing the implications of her words too late.

"I do?" Elsa was taken aback, not expecting something so small to be noticed. Her thoughts doesn't seem to run along the tracks of Honeymaren's so that's good, that's good. She hopes. Oh god, she should just keep quiet.

"I mean, we do see you riding the water spirit a lot so maybe it's just... unconsciously we know?" okay that wasn't supposed to be a question. Honeymaren cleared her throat. "I mean, everyone in the forest must have noticed. Yeah."

"I didn't even know I do that." Elsa looked away, she seemed curious about this new knowledge. Also, the furrow of her brows told Honeymaren that self-consciousness is seeping in.

"I mean, it's not a big deal, I sing when I wash clothes it's a big give away. You hear someone singing their heart out in the forest that's me, washing clothes by the river. I also wash Ryder's clothes sometimes because he always trades with herding the reindeers in the morning. I do love singing so most of the time I agree but... yeah, I do have some weird habits too. So you're fine. Perfect even." Honeymaren snapped her mouth shut. Did she just said that? Oh my god, she wants the ground to swallow her now.

Elsa smiled at her, placing a hand on her arm. For a person with ice powers, her hand was surprisingly warm.

"Thank you, and I do hear you sing sometimes. You have a lovely voice." Honeymaren met Elsa's gaze and returned with her own smile. Elsa's thumb started moving, caressing her gently. Honeymaren could see the flecks of freckles on her nose and cheeks, which is rosy and looks so soft. She wondered if it feels as soft as it looks. She wanted to raise her hand to test it out when Anna's cheering voice snapped them out of their trance.

"Ha! Three out of five, we're going to crush you." Anna was standing and taunting kristoff who just waves her off with a smile.

"Olaf is better at conveying than guessing."

"Excuses, excuses. Honeymaren, your turn. Let's bring this win home." Honeymaren shared a look with Elsa.

"We've never won a game night before." Elsa said.

"I'll try my best."

"Whoo, okay, new member of the team. Are you ready to cry, Kristoff?"

"Olaf, do you hear something? Oh wait, that's the sound of Anna whining when we beat her." they high fived, Olaf leaning back, hands behind his head, snow feet crossed into a comfortable position. Anna raised a brow at him, he raised both of his in a quick movement. Kristoff mirrored the movement.

"Ugh, whatever, let's do this."

Honeymaren picked a paper, so there are five in one piece, huh. She quickly scanned the paper, noting the easy ones first and the hard ones last. They could get at least three if she could manage to gesture properly. She dropped the paper, waiting for the bell.

"Go!"

Her first word is a lizard. Well she knows a lizard. Honeymaren lifted her hand in a cupping position while the other she swirled above it.

"Food! Seasoning! Salt. Sugar. Black pepper. Sand. Elsa! you're pointing at Elsa. Ice! Snow! Um... flurries!"

Honeymaren almost facepalmed, Anna was the opposite of Elsa alright. She gestured small and crawling, which is kind of humiliating but she's in this boat now, she's not going to lose.

"Crawling. Spiders! Snow spiders! Sniders? Nevermind-"

"A lizard." Elsa pipes up and Honeymaren points at her. She quickly moves to the next word ignoring Kristoff and Olaf's stunned faces.

Next word is berries. Oh this is easy. She pointed at Elsa before bursting out laughing while puffing out her cheeks.

"Crazy! Vomit! Is the laughing part of the charades because I'm not getting any of-"

"Berries." Elsa said with mirth, stifling a laugh of her own.

Honeymaren pointed at her, composed herself for the next word. It's filled bread. Oh, Anna might get this one. She pointed at Anna, who looked kind of preoccupied for a moment before shaking herself back in the game, then mimicking eating and a full belly.

"Oh, bread. Filled bread!" Elsa immediately said, pointing a finger at her. Honeymaren nods and points at her back.

Now they're in the zone, two more and they can close the gap. Next is a person, oh, she doesn't know much about this one. She only met Kai earlier but she could guess what his defining gestures would be. She stood straight, chin up, hand in front of her and walked like him when she saw him in the ballroom earlier.

"Oh, oh, I know this one. Kai!" Anna yells and cheers when Honeymaren pointed at her. Onto the next word. Oh.

"Final word, c'mon, you can do it." Anna says.

Honeymaren gestured a long hair and long dress, moving around like she owned the place. Wait. Elsa being the fifth spirit makes her sort of a goddess right? She pointed at Elsa.

"Oh, a snow queen!" Anna guesses. Elsa turned to her in surprise. "Technically you are."

"Braids!" Olaf says.

"Hey!"

"Fifth spirit!" Kristoff follows up.

"No stealing points!" Anna smacked him on the arm.

Honeymaren posed as mystical as she can, walking slowly and as elegantly as she can.

"Walking Queen! Walking Snow Queen!"

"A goddess!" Olaf excitedly yells which had Honeymaren stopping in her tracks. Having that word said out loud after pointing at Elsa does seem like... not appropriate for this audience. She could see Anna staring at her in surprise while Olaf's just happy he got the answer before the bell rang. Kristoff was torn between celebrating and being as surprised at her with the sudden revelation.

"Technically, being a fifth spirit makes her a goddess." Honeymaren said with confidence she definitely doesn't have.

"I guess, but wait, did we get the point?" Kristoff looks at Sven. Sven nods, Olaf and Kristoff cheered.

"So we lost charades." Honeymaren says, sitting down beside Elsa. Anna was looking at her strangely, like she did something illegal and she's just figuring it out. A beat then Anna jumped of the couch, surprise written on her entire face as she covered her mouth with her hands. Honeymaren felt her heart skip a beat.

"Are you so surprised to learn that you lost again?" Kristoff and Olaf cheered around a shocked Anna, who doesn't seem to be affected by it at all.

"Oh my god." she says after a few moments.

"Okay, I think Anna had enough of game night for today." Elsa hastily grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Elsa, oh my god, you-" her mouth was suddenly full of popsicles. She tried to spit them out but Elsa pushed her out of the door before slamming it shut behind them. Honeymaren, kristoff, Olaf, and Sven were left bewildered by the sudden exit of the two.

"I guess Anna was so devastated she's going to cry into Elsa's shoulders outside." Olaf said, picking the papers off the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this while being miserable from the flu lmao. mistakes are plenty im sure but nothing too big it's just wrong but hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa's side of the story.

_"Dear Elsa, I hope you're doing well in your guardian-ing duties. I'm doing well as new queen and I knew how hard it is but I didn't know it was THAT hard. I'm handling it but I could use some advice when you come to visit. Oh, also I know my coronation had been months ago but I've decided, as the queen, to have another celebration and I'm inviting the Nothuldra too! Some of them could have their first visit to Arendelle! I'm so excited! Kristoff's already pumped to see Ryder again and talk about reindeers all day, he's been conversing with Sven on what to do with their itinerary._

_"Also, how's it going with Honeymaren? *nudge nudge* I know you told me to knock it off but seriously, all you talk about is her. Well, not solely her, but almost everything you do there you do with her. And yes, you told me she basically appointed herself as your own personal tutor about the ways of the forest or whatever and I told you that maybe she also has a crush on you but you won't believe me. Well, when she visits, I guess we'll just have to find out ;). Come on Friday, Arendelle will welcome you all with warm hugs! Love, Anna."_

* * *

Elsa paced in front of Anna's room, wringing her hands as she waited for the door to open. She could feel the temperature slowly falling and the window fogging over. A loud grunt was heard outside the door, Elsa freezes in place, before the door opened to a very disgruntled Anna shivering from the temperature change. She seemed confused for a second before spotting Elsa and shaking her head.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Why are you here? I thought you're with the Northuldra?" she approached her slowly.

"I told them I have something to talk to you about, I left them in the tavern."

"What is it then? What had you shaken up like this?"

"I'm nervous." Elsa bit her lip, hesitating to continue. She'd never felt this nervous since she answered the Ahtohallan's call and started their whole adventure all over again. At least when the call came she knew the answers she could give, yes or no. But this is different, this feels entirely new, a vague feeling she feels when she's thinking about a certain Northuldran.

"Is this about Honeymaren?"

Elsa met Anna's gaze, a knowing glint in her eyes. Anna might know what this is, she's more in touch of feeling things than her. Maybe she could tell her what this is and confront it, finally, to end it. She nodded her head softly and Anna stifled a squeal. Elsa stared at her like she just grew a second head. Okay, maybe not such a good idea.

"Tell me why you're nervous about her?" Anna composed herself like she would meeting her subjects. Her hands placed on her lap, clenched and shaking, betrayed her inner feelings. Elsa could practically feel the energy coming from her, it's infectious.

"Well, I get restless when she's around. I find it hard to stay in one place, especially my hands, I fidget a lot when I'm with her. I hide it by pretending to do spirit-y movements and I think she doesn't notice. I feel breathless, like Gale decided to play and she's taking all the air around me with her, I get this tickling sensation as I try to regain my breath and I couldn't decide if I liked it or not. I get butterflies in my stomach when she does something silly, it just fills me with great joy when she's comfortable showing me her playful side because I know how hard it is to show traits considered undesirable by others, though maybe her upbringing in the forest has something to do with that, still I love it when I could also play around and have fun with her.

"There are also times when I miss you so much, when I miss Arendelle and I'm having doubts being the fifth spirit, she's there to reassure me that I'm doing a good job. That I can take a break whenever I want, reminding me I'm who I wanted to be and if I wanted to be the clingy big sister for a day then I could be. She doesn't judge me for my past but sees me as I am. She doesn't treat me any differently from her people, she treats everyone with kindness and respect and I couldn't ask for more. She's just..." Elsa stopped, thinking of a word that would perfectly describe what Honeymaren means to her but she couldn't find any. They all seem underwhelming compared to what she feels.

"Everything?" Anna suggests, waiting patiently for her to reply.

Elsa opened her mouth to say no, not that, but Honeymaren was the person always there for her when she needed some help in figuring out her new state. She showed her the ropes in living in the forest, what are their rituals to give thanks to the spirits, introduced her to the tribe personally. She helped her get through the haze of anxiety after some poachers got the better of them and managed to snag a few reindeers. She helped her to be grounded, to focus on what needs to be done instead of what they should have done. She always makes her laugh with their silly bets and Honeymaren roping Ryder into doing something bravely stupid just to prove that she could be Elsa's back-up. She always had to save them from themselves but it's the thought that counts.

There are many more she could think of just the top of her head and she's sure there are more when she's given more time but as Elsa slowly went down memory lane, remembering the small moments in between, her eyes widened as realization sets in. Anna, in all of her persistent nagging about things Elsa isn't, is now grinning widely at her shocked expression and lifting her hands in a double thumbs up.

"She's everything." Elsa lets out a breath and Anna explodes into an ecstatic mess. Elsa laughed with Anna as her sister jumped around the room like she won a lifetime supply of Blueberry pie. Her chest felt lighter, her breaths now coming easier than before, it was like when she learned who she was. It was exhilarating.

"Okay, so what is your plan? When are you gonna tell her, what's your big reveal?" Anna skidded to a stop before her, shaking her hand for answers. If she's brimming with excitement earlier, she's just plain losing it while hiding behind the cool mask she's badly putting on right now.

"I'm not... telling her just yet." Elsa looked away, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Aw, c'mon, I'm sure she likes you too. I mean, what's not to like? You were former queen of Arendelle now the snow queen, fifth spirit, the bridge between the magical realm and nature. You're a literal goddess and if she hasn't realized that then I don't know what's wrong with her, she'd be lucky to have you." Anna huffed while nodding her head. Elsa chuckled.

"Thank you, but I'm not ready to let her know, aside from the fact that I'm pretty sure she just sees me as a friend, and I'm okay with that."

Silence surrounded them, every second echoing within the room. The shuffling of cloth as Elsa started fidgeting with her hands again was the only noise until Anna decided to intervene. Deep down Anna know Honeymaren likes Elsa too, she saw how they interacted earlier in the docks. How Honeymaren seem to find Elsa very fascinating, how she sneak glances when Elsa wasn't looking. She also saw the forlorn expression she had from time to time, imitating Elsa's posture but failing, looking at her hands as Elsa gave her advice. Honeymaren was as doubtful as Elsa and it shows. Somehow, they manage to overcome their faults when it comes to each other and Anna cannot wrap her head around the bizarre logic of it all. Maybe Honeymaren does like Elsa as a friend only, but then again, the smiles, the stolen glances, the longing looks? It just doesn't add up!

"I'll help you. Tonight at game night, invite her to join us."

"What?"

"I want to test out a hypothesis I have, don't worry, she wouldn't even notice it."

* * *

"A goddess!"Olaf excitedly yells which had Honeymaren stopping in her tracks. She slowly straightened herself up before speaking.

"Technically, being a fifth spirit makes her a goddess." Honeymaren shrugs as she walked back to the couch. Ignoring the cheering Kristoff and Sven behind her.

Anna was still dumbfounded at the sudden admission in the middle of the game. Sure Elsa is a goddess in a sense but the delay, the thought that must have ran through her mind before confidently pointing at Elsa. The flitting worry that went through her expression after Olaf exclaims the right answer. It was just so goddamn perfect in timing that it could've been just a normal reaction. Honeymaren moved her gaze from Elsa and Anna could see the nervousness swimming in the depths of her eyes, the slight quiver to her smile as she tries to reassure her, and the hastily put, but holding on, facade of calmness was enough to tune her in.

Oh my god.

Honeymaren is as smitten as Elsa is with her.

She completely couldn't believe the two people in front of her, both feeling the same but so deep in their own self deprecating thoughts they couldn't see what was so obviously in front of them. Anna could barely hear anything outside of her thoughts, all the interactions she witnessed since the last meetings they had, the way Elsa gushed about Honeymaren showing her how to build her own yurt, how competitive she is in racing with the reindeers when she always loses, and the wild flowers she always seem to bring back to camp. Oh my god.

"Oh my god." she couldn't help but say it out loud, catching the attention of everyone in the room. She could see Elsa's eyes widen at her expression.

"Okay, I think Anna had enough of game night for today."

"Elsa, oh my god, you-" she felt the rush of magic and popsicles appeared in her mouth. Elsa's shutting her up because she knows Anna knows and she can't help but pointing it out to her. Wait. That would mean that Elsa also came to the same conclusion. Elsa knows! She knows Honeymaren also likes her! This is amazing!

"Enga ngy ont dou ay eht o er!" Anna exclaims, after shutting the door behind them. Elsa just looks at her in confusion before waving her hand, removing the magic.

"Ah, those were good. Anyway, she likes you too! I know you know because you implied you know when I was about to say you know but you stopped me so I thought 'hey she doesn't want me to tell', but how did you know what I was going to tell if you didn't know? So I know you know and you can't tell me no."

"Anna, please, I... I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You tell her, you dummy. So she can also tell you she likes you and you get together, don't make it harder than it has to be."

"But what if I'm wrong, what if it's just platonic? What if I'm projecting what I think she's feeling because I like her and I want her to like me too?"

"Then Kristoff's in trouble because I saw what you saw and came to the same conclusion. You're not imagining things, Elsa, you're actually living it. And the woman in there is just as in to you like you are to her so if you want to be with her then go tell her, what do you have to lose?"

"Her friendship."

"Good point, but counter argument, she likes you too." Anna looked around the hallway as if it's her first time stepping into it. "Also, I can see how this is distressing you and I just want to say you can tell where whenever you like just don't beat yourself up about it. You already have the assurance, you just need to have the courage."

Elsa nodded, grimacing at the ice creeping on the walls and the floor. She could see shadows moving about in the next room and she blushed, realizing that they could definitely feel the cold through the gap. The door opens slowly, Kristoff's blonde head poking out of the door.

"Uh, Elsa, you okay? I could feel the cold through the door."

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry." she waves her hand, ice slowly dispersing as flurries.

"She's fine, and, um," Anna peeked over Kristoff's head, seeing Honeymaren still sitting on the couch. She pulled him out of the room and whispered something to him. "We have to go, I still have to finish reading the, um, paper works and Kristoff is gonna... read Olaf a story."

"I love a story, Sven will read to me. He makes better voices than Kristoff, c'mon Sven!" the two exited the hallway, Olaf gushing about how well Sven portrays the mute man in the story.

"Yeah, better get to that." Kristoff runs after the duo.

Elsa stared at Anna disapprovingly, the latter just smiling awkwardly taking one step at a time until she can run around a corner and out of her sight. Elsa sighs, a hand coming up to her chest feeling the fast beating of her heart. Of course this is staged, it's so obvious. A part of her wants to run, to do this another day but another part, a bigger part, wants to know and hear it coming from the woman herself. The feeling of just confronting her problems head on is still new, the insecurities creeping in as her thoughts continuously push to just go for it. Anna's voice echoes in her mind, 'you already have the assurance, you just need to have the courage.'

"I have the courage." she whispers as she opened the door. Honeymaren sat still, not moving or giving any indication she noticed her return. The door closes with a soft click, Elsa could hear the soft tap of her foot on the hardwood floor and it might as well be as loud as the town square's bell in the silence of the room. Still, Honeymaren didn't turn to acknowledge her and managed to reach the couch and reaching a hand to tap her on the shoulder. Honeymaren jumps away, hands positioned in front of her, ready to fight.

"It's me, don't be scared." Elsa raised her hands in a show of surrender. Honeymaren slowly lowered her hands, letting out a loud exhale.

"And here I thought you were sneaky in the forest." Honeymaren jokes, hiding the fact that her heart just jumped out of her chest and decided to take a quick sprint around the room.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. You were so preoccupied, what were you thinking about?" Elsa rounded the couch to sit on it, patting the space beside her for Honeymaren.

"Nothing, it's... did I make it awkward?" Honeymaren looks away, hand rubbing the back of her neck, which Elsa recognizes as her nervous habit. She always does it when Ryder teases her and when... when they're talking about each other.

"No! I mean, you didn't make it awkward. It was Anna, she's just being herself and went off to attend to some business."

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that." she let out a sigh of relief, finally taking the seat beside Elsa. Honeymaren sat flush against her and Elsa, being hyper aware of everything Honeymaren, felt the heat travel from her leg up to her arms then to her chest. She was pretty sure it also crawled up her face but she didn't have time to check, she subtly scooted away to keep a small distance. It was one thing to be aware of her feelings and another to just succumb to it, plus she knows she'd end up being a mess so just one step at a time.

Elsa waited for Honeymaren to say something because she doesn't know how to start building up a conversation to reveal her feelings. Do they have to have a conversation? She can just say it, right? She saw Anna doing it all the time. But then again Anna is different, she's open about her feelings and isn't afraid to show it. Maybe she should just start talking about the charades, it's a safe topic. Yes.

"So we lost charades." Elsa started. Honeymaren blinked and stared at her wide eyed, like she was being delivered the worst news she ever heard. Elsa started waving her hand, panicking at how saying a simple sentence is such a wrong choice to make.

"I'm not blaming you or anything, if anything it's me because I'm really bad at charades. I can't seem to convey anything with my body and I get flustered when Anna starts yelling that are far from the answers. She starts inventing words, when she's panicking." Elsa rambled, fidgeting with her hair as Honeymaren continued staring at her.

Oh god, this is the worst. She should've taken a rain check and did it on some other night, this was not what she planned it would be. She didn't plan anything but in her short time walking outside to the couch, she envisioned herself saying how much Honeymaren means to her and how she really helped her, it would transition to Honeymaren being her adorable self and returning the compliments and some other things happen in between but at the end, she finally tells her that she means so much to her and maybe become a couple if she wanted. It was so good in her head that for a moment she forgot what her fears were whispering at the back of her mind.

She should just retire for the night. This was a good practice, yes, it is. She can just forget about this for another week until Anna bugs her about it again. Her courage left already, she's left with the crippling anxiety of being rejected and losing Honeymaren as a friend. Losing the comfortable dynamic they have. She'll just let this one go. Leave it to her imagination to let her say-

"I like you."

Yes, like that. With conviction and- wait. What?

Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts with those three words, Honeymaren intently waiting for her reply, slightly leaning forward towards her. She opened her mouth to answer but the suddenness caught her off guard and the next words were out of her mouth without any thought.

"I like you too?"

The slight lilt at the end made Honeymaren whisper a soft 'oh', leaning back and putting more distance between them. Elsa frowned at the movement before realizing what her tone implied. She hastily grabbed Honeymaren's hand, pulling it towards her chest forcing the woman to meet her eyes. Elsa pressed the back of her hand against her chest, she could feel her heart beating hard against it, trying to get out. Honeymaren must've felt it too because she stared at Elsa with her mouth agape.

"No, don't. I mean, I return your feelings too. I didn't mean it to come out like that." Elsa caressed Honeymaren's hand, finding it hard not to fidget but also not wanting to let her hand go. Somehow, it calmed her enough to control her breathing. She could see small flakes of snow falling around them.

"You- you do?" the surprise on Honeymaren's face confused Elsa. Wasn't reciprocating feelings the point of confessing? Unless she's just stating a fact, platonically. Oh no, what if she's just saying she likes her as friends but she jumped to conclusions because she was planning to confess? Anna was wrong. She's very wrong. Now she's going to lose Honeymaren to some miscommunication, no more reindeer racing, no more singing by the fire, no more secret sights to see without Honeymaren showing her the way.

The slow flutter of snow doubled, and frost covered the floor. Elsa's breathing coming in fast and short, seeing her magic manifesting as she starts to lose control of her thoughts only made her panic more. She could just wave it off, tell her she's also telling her she likes her as a friend. It will be humiliating but at least she'd salvage whatever was left, she'd rather have that than-

"Elsa, look at me." she barely heard Honeymaren through the noise of her own thoughts. She had to blink a couple of times to properly focus on the woman in front of her, now hold both of her hands. They must be freezing, her magic crawls out of her whenever she's stressed, but the Northuldra doesn't show any signs for it, she just holds her hands tight and stares into her eyes.

"You're okay, and... I'm glad you reciprocate my feelings. I didn't actually expect you to because, well... you're royalty. I see the way you hold yourself, graceful and powerful at the same time. You learned from the best teachers and you always looked so put together and beautiful, even when we ride in the woods you always looks perfect with wind swept hair and a few leaves clinging to it." Honeymaren looked away, a sigh escaping her before pursing her lips.

"I was curious about you, that night we sang the lullaby I had this... connection. Something about sharing that small moment planted something in me, something I never thought would grow into a beautiful thing that I am feeling right now. I shrugged it off, thought that you were the first person that managed to enter the mist and that it's just the novelty of new people. Then you lift the curse and stayed with us. Everyday I see you in the village and you look so happy, so free, that I couldn't help but want to be near you. Yelana told me you were having troubles so I jumped on the chance to help you and I'm so glad I did. But then I see you back here with your people, seeing you give Anna how to be Queen and I just can't help and face that we are very different people. You deserve better." Elsa could see tears on her eyes but she still didn't let go. Honeymaren held her hands tight, the warmth almost scorching amidst her magic around her. Elsa squeezed back, giving a small smile.

"Maren, I don't need someone better. I already have you." Elsa placed a hand on Honeymaren's cheek, guiding her to look at her. Her smile grew, bright as the sun. The snow falling around them stopping in mid air, though none of them took notice, the frost was slowly dispersing as flurries and swirling around them.

"I have been isolated for many years in the cage of expectations and I don't want anymore of it. I am here and I want you."

Tears rolled down Honeymaren's cheeks, smiling and laughing as Elsa also started crying. Elsa pulled Honeymaren into a tight hug, gripping her as if they'd been reunited after several long years. She wept into the crook of her neck, finally letting out the breath she was holding and now she could take in more. Honeymaren stroked her back as the Northuldra buries herself into Elsa's hair, taking her scent in. A few moments later, and after a few laughs at how emotional they've become, Elsa pulled back wiping at her tears.

"I want you too." Honeymaren wiped her cheek with her thumb and caressed it after. Elsa leaned into her hand, covering it with her own. Elsa doesn't know if it's her own or Honeymaren's but she could feel a fast beating of a pulse, she could see the faint beating on Honeymaren's neck and the thought of it excited her. She returned her gaze to Honeymaren's, the Northuldra's smile was gone and now replaced with a piercing gaze with intensity she could feel in her chest. Her breathing slowed, deep and heavy. A flick of eyes towards her lips and Elsa could feel the fast beating going faster. So it was hers after all.

"Elsa..." Honeymaren whispers, slowly leaning closer. Elsa mirrored the movement. She could feel Honeymaren's hair on her forehead, her breath on her chin, short and warm. The hand on her cheek growing warmer every second that ticks by and Elsa just wanted to be engulfed by it.

"Please." she says, not needing words, and Honeymaren didn't waste a moment more. She leaned in, Elsa closing her eyes as she felt the touch of lips against hers.

She'd never felt this feeling before. She remembers Anna gushing about it when they were little, having her snow dolls kiss as she gags not relating to the need of that kind of affection. But as Honeymaren placed a hand on her waist and pulls her closer, Elsa's own arms wrapping around Honeymaren, a hand sliding through her hair, Elsa finally knew this is what it feels like.

And she wants it for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! I really had trouble getting their personalities right, especially Honeymaren cause obviously. I'm planning a crack next, just some exaggerations to get a feel for them. Maybe.


End file.
